Armour
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Emmett has locked himself in the garage. Edward and Jasper suspect the worst, remembering what happened last time Emmett had barricaded himself inside a garage. But is it really what they think? Jasper POV.
1. Curiosity

**This story is just an experiment, a draft really.**

**I wrote it as a sequel for Bella's Black Eye... but I wasn't too sure of it. So, review and tell me what you think!  
**

**If enough people like it, I'll get started on another chapter. I don't think this story will be too long, three chapters maybe?**

**Enjoy! =]  
**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V**

It's Friday morning, not yet seven. This week has gone by slower than Emmett in math class. After the entire window fiasco in Edward's room last weekend, Esme has barely let Emmett and I out of her sight. If it were up to her, we wouldn't have been going to school at all. As it is, Carlisle prefers it when we go to school, the students of Forks High School are always a little more suspicious when the Cullen's are missing.

I'm currently sitting in my room, predictably grounded. However, tonight is the last night of mine and Emmett's grounding and I'll finally be allowed to glance at a television. With little more than a book on Egyptian history read over twenty times to entertain me, I was bored out of my mind. Time to spy on my family's emotions.

Esme was in the kitchen putting away groceries she had bought for Bella. She was angry but entertained at the same time, she seemed to be quite happy to stock the pantry shelves, it made her feel more motherly. Her anger was most likely due to myself and Emmett, no matter how many different emotions my mother had felt over the passed week, they had all been mixed with anger.

Rosalie was in her room counting her rather large supply of nail polish, she seemed frustrated. I assumed it was because one was missing...

Alice was behind me picking out an outfit for school, our large bed was littered with tiny clothes, sorted to represent potential outfits.

I scanned for Edward next after remembering Carlisle had already left for work, but I couldn't sense anything. He must have been out all night, staying at Bella's again.

And lastly, I scanned for Emmett. I saved him for last because, to tell the truth, I was a little afraid of what I would read. Emmett's emotions seemed to be emitting from the garage. His emotions were mixed, almost unreadable save for small tinges of joy, frustration and... excitement? ...No, excitement was replaced by anger... and excitement again... now anger. What was going on?

I decided to check on my brother, he may need help...mental help, that is. I leaned back in my desk chair, rubbed my eyes, stood up and walked towards the bedroom door before being called back my an annoyed wife.

'Jasper, where are you going?' Alice questioned. I turned to face her, readying my explanation for departure in the back of my head. But when my eyes finally found her standing by the bed, I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was wearing at least 120 different chains of beads around her neck, all different shades of either purple or green. The beads made her look like a very stylish form of Medusa, or perhaps a Christmas tree.

'Alice... whats with the beads?' I asked, trying to control my facial expressions.

'Well I was about to ask you! I need your help... I need a shade of purple and a shade of green to go with this skirt. Which ones?' Alice asked, turning around to face her mirror on the door of her closet.

'You're wearing a skirt under all that?' I chuckled softly, Alice obviously didn't see the humor in my joke, as her emotions began to swirl with anger.

'Yes! Now pick two!' Alice demanded, turning to face me, expecting an immediate answer. I quickly thought of a plan.

'Alice, I'm not sure if my judgment of your... beautiful beads, will suffice as a decision worthy to compliment your features, especially not your breathtaking skirt.' I smiled, knowing I had saved myself.

'Aww... Jasper! You're so sweet! Okay, you're free to go. I just saw myself at school wearing these two anyway, thanks for your help!' Alice sang, dancing around our bed picking up reject pieces of clothing and throwing them into her closet. All traces of anger in her emotions had disappeared, replaced by flattery, love and achievement. That's my Alice!

I smiled in response and left our room. Walking down the staircase, I ran into a smiling Edward. Before Bella, it was an extremely rare sight to see Edward smiling, let alone leaving the house at all with the exception of school. Edward's emotions used to depress me, pulling me down and crushing my happiness. Although I never blamed or liked Edward any less for his emotions, I noticed that not only Edward, but myself and the entire family were much happier now that Edward has Bella lighting his life, with the exception of Rosalie of course.

'Good morning, Edward.' I smiled as Edward closed the front door behind him.

'Hello Jasper, good night?' Edward asked politely, though I knew he really meant to ask, Esme punish you any extra last night?

'Yes my night was quite good, thank you! However, rather uneventful...' I hinted, secretly telling Edward that I went unpunished last night.

'Uneventful, sounds rather... safe.' Edward smiled, leaning against the front door, crossing his arms.

'Indeed.' I nodded, 'How's Bella?'

'She's well, not exactly looking forward to the wedding... but well.'

'It's not you, you know. She _is_ looking forward to marrying you, Alice said it's the wedding that bothers her.' I smiled reassuringly.

'I know... I just wish I could... could... what happened to Emmett?' Edward uncrossed his arms and stood up straight, staring off into the general direction of the garage.

'Emmett? Nothing I know of...' I muttered, taking in Emmett's emotions. Excitement replaced anger... anger replaced excitement... his emotions hadn't changed since I had read them last. 'Why, what is he thinking?'

'He's thinking of a wedding arch... no wait... an orange wearing glasses... a poodle jumping through a cotton candy hoop... I think he's blocking me.' Edward looked confused and frustrated, still staring off in the direction of the garage.

'He must have heard you come home... I was just on my way to find out what he's up to, he's been in the garage since we came home from school yesterday.'

'I'll come with you, I really just came home to change clothes and give Bella some privacy to prepare for school, I'm going back to pick her up in half an hour. Give me a second, will you?' Edward asked, not waiting for a reply before dashing upstairs to change.

Less than ten seconds later, Edward appeared at the top of the stairs in a fresh change of clothes.

'Ready?' He asked, descending the staircase at lightning speed.

'How does one prepare themselves for Emmett?' I laughed, raising an eyebrow at my brother.

'Good point.' Edward chuckled, opening the front door and stepping out onto the veranda. I followed, my smile not yet lost, closing the front door behind me and following Edward to the garage.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Worth completing?**

**Let me know :D  
**


	2. Escape of a Memory

**Okay, I have indeed figured out what the heck Emmett's up to!**

**But instead of giving it away...**

**Guessing is always fun!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

'Emmett?' I called as the large garage door came into view.

**_CRASH_**

'DON'T COME IN HERE!' Emmett hissed. More crashing.

'Emmett, it's Jasper and Edward, may we come in?' Edward announced, reaching to turn the door handle.

'ONE SECOND!' Emmett boomed, colorful birds swiftly painted the sky as they flew from within the nearest tree. I tried Emmett's emotions once more and began receiving waves of panic. My curiosity then got the best of me.

'Edward, what's he thinking?' I whispered to my sane brother, who was frowning at something I couldn't see.

'Willy Wonka in a tutu...' Edward admitted sadly, knocking impatiently on the door before crossing his arms.

'Which one?' I asked before I could stop myself.

'Johnny Depp.'

'Nice hair...' I murmured, Edward grunted in agreement.

'O-Okay! Nothing suspicious in here! I don't know why y-you'd want to come in here! What_ is_ your fascination with locked doors!?' Emmett rambled, Edward and I exchanged a worried look. Memories began to warn me...

'Edward, remember the last time Emmett locked himself in the garage?' I asked quietly, eavesdropping on Emmett's emotions to check if he'd caught on what I'd said. He hadn't.

'No... yes. You don't think...?' Edward trailed off, shooting an alarmed glance at me.

'Well, what else could it be?' I asked, concentrating on my memory of Alice in hundreds of beads so images of past incidents wouldn't corrupt my mind.

'I don't like this... we should speak with Carlisle.'

'I agree, but first we should speak with Emmett, we've been wrong before.'

'Once. We've been wrong once. And it ended up being _worse_ than we'd estimated.' Edward corrected me, running his fingers through his hair thoughtfully.

'Emmett?' I called, 'What's happened?'

'N-nothing!' Emmett roared, more crashing.

'Emmett, do you remember the last time you locked yourself in the garage? Is there something you want to talk about?' I suggested.

'It's... it's not like that, I swear.' Emmett stammered, hardly audible over the crashes.

'Yeah, that's what you said last time.' Edward scowled. I heard Emmett's breathing pick up. The vision of Alice faded from my mind, replaced by...

**June 23rd --- Thirty-one years, three months, eleven days and twenty-four seconds ago...**

'Emmett! Come out and talk about it!' Carlisle ordered sympathetically.

'S-she was so young...' Emmett murmured in response.

'Who? What did you do? Emmett, talk to us!' Esme begged, on the verge of breaking down the door.

'Red... red everywhere... on clean clothes!' Emmett cried with a distinct crash, similar to the sound of a boulder punching the earth.

'It's alright, Em! Whatever has happened, we can fix it together.' Rosalie said strongly, knocking on the door. Slowly the door creaked open, revealing a distraught Emmett staring unseeingly at us, his worried family, encircled around the door.

The emotions hit me harder with no wall between us. I almost buckled over in emotional pain, it cut me deep and fogged my vision. What could Emmett have possibly done to feel this way? I looked to my left, Edward looked in pain too. Emmett's thoughts must reflect his emotions.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but found no voice. He tried several times and got as far as 'I' before giving up and staring hard into Edward's eyes. I watched Edward's expression shift into shock as Emmett poured his thoughts into his brother's mind. Edward began to stagger as he was fixated on the visual story Emmett was feeding him, so I placed a hand on Edward's shoulder to keep him from falling. Emmett broke off the connection before Edward was stable, looking away sharply. My arm began to shake. Edward stared to the floor for several more moments before looking up at me, his eyes black. I suddenly realised why my arm was shaking and alarmingly removed it from my brother's trembling shoulder.

If vampires could cry, Edward would be. Emmett was almost as distressed as Edward, but in a silent way, avoiding eye contact with anyone, refusing to look up.

Esme ran to Edward and wrapped a dainty arm around her son, 'sshhing' him soothingly. She would have done the same for Emmett but I assumed her to be too afraid to touch him, in case he shattered into a million pieces as he looked he might.

Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and myself were exchanging confused glances, unsure of what to say or do. After several minutes of silence, Carlisle severed the silence.

'Boys, believe me when I tell you that your pain is my own, but I'd sooner endure Jane's torture than to witness this any longer. Please, I beg of you both, one of you tell me what, or who I am mourning.' Carlisle began softly and finished strongly, looking more to Edward than Emmett, as Edward's eyes were pouring into Carlisle's, whereas Emmett's were scolding the ground. I looked to Edward, waiting for a response. It took a few more minutes, but eventually, Edward found his voice.

'A little girl.' Edward whispered, his eyes remaining on Carlisle. 'You mourn a little girl. Of eight... at most.'

Carlisle was silent. Edward continued.

'Emmett... h-he found his... _singer_.' Edward swallowed hard, breaking eye contact with his father. Edward had done his part, it was clear he would say no more.

'Whats a singer?' Rosalie questioned, looking at first to Edward, then to Carlisle. Neither answered. 'ANSWER ME!'

'La tua cantante.' Carlisle whispered, he may as well have recited a nursery rhyme.

'Excuse me?'

'It means singer, Rose.' Edward hissed.

'What does this have to do with singing?' Rosalie sounded angry, as though everyone had told a funny joke she didn't understand. Which was half true, everyone else understood what la tua cantante meant, except Rosalie. But it wasn't funny.

'Not literally.' Alice whispered, everyone looked to her. 'It's when you sense a particular person's blood and it _sings _to you. It's irresistible.'

'And... and Emmett found his?' Rosalie's shock began to settle in with the rest of ours as she played over Alice's words in her mind.

'Yes.' Emmett admitted shamefully, looking up at his wife.

'A little girl?'

'Yes.' Emmett admitted again.

'Is she... did you-' Rosalie was cut off.

'She's dead. Extremely... dead.' Edward trembled, his eyes were blood. Emmett fell to his knees. Silence roamed the entrance to the garage as my family and I silently began planning our escape around a broken Emmett.

It turned out that Emmett had caught the smell of his singer as she played in her garden with a bubble blower, weaving in and out of the soaked washing, tangling droplets of water through her long black ringlets. Her eyes had no time to adjust to what had knocked her to the ground before her heart drummed its final beat. The monster inside of Emmett had wasted no time in the chase, it had skipped straight to the crimson warmth that stained the washing. Before Emmett would gain control over himself again, every droplet of crimson warmth would be stolen.

Emmett never truly forgave himself and he never _really_ forgets. The nameless singer would forever haunt Emmett, but I don't think that part bothers him. If Emmett went un-haunted, I know he would feel un-punished and far worse off than any un-haunted murderer ever could be.

**Present Day**

The garage door came back into focus. Edward was lost in memories as I had been.

The crashing hadn't stopped.

'Edward, there wasn't crashing last time. Maybe it's not what we're thinking.' I suggested.

'You're right, but it's Emmett.' Edward pointed out. He had me there.

'Guys! Stop being so curious! What's so suspicious about a locked door?' Emmett asked seriously, followed by several loud crashes.

'I won't dignify that with an answer, Emmett.' Edward sighed.

'Edward, let's leave him. If he's still in here after school, then we can worry. We're going to be late and it's not like he's withering on the floor in pain...' I pointed out, feeling terrible about what I had said, but I was right.

'You're right.' Edward muttered, turning to me. 'Emmett! We're leaving for school!'

'Erm... you go on ahead! I'll see you there.' Emmett boomed.

'No we won't.' I whispered to Edward, and he nodded in agreement. 'He'll be in there all day.'

'So... he was involved in a violent case of Mexican food?' Edward smiled, suggesting our alibi for Emmett's disappearance from school.

'Perfect. Sorry Mr Wilson, our brother currently can't be more than five meters away from the toilet.' I pretended to converse with our mathematics teacher.

'Payback for the whole "Edward's not coming in today, Mr Wilson, he has a bad case of _women troubles_" thing.' Edward scowled.

I'll never tell Edward, but that one was my idea.

* * *

**Random? Sad? Ridiculous?**

**Let me know!**

**Emmi-Chick**


	3. Betrayal

**Here we go!**

* * *

I was standing beside Edward's locker before the bell finished ringing, trying to ignore the many curious stares shot by students in my direction.

I became bored so I began to search for Edward's emotions, he seemed frustrated. I had a feeling I knew why this was.

I looked passed the staring students and over to building C, directly opposite Edward's locker. Edward was walking towards me at human pace, a pace he loathed.

After finally reaching his locker Edward nodded towards me in a greeting mannor. Edward must be thinking about Emmett, or he would have spoken to m-

'Bella wasn't at school today.' Edward blurted out, slamming the door to his locker with more force that usual, knocking off one of the hinges and attracting the attention of many confused students. I picked the hinge up off the floor and offered it to Edward who ignored it and began to walk in the direction of his car space so I put the hinge in my pocket. I read Edward's emotions again and realised I had misread them. Edward wasn't frustrated because he was forced to walk at human pace in the sights of humans. He was frustrated because Bella didn't turn up to school today, now I was curious too.

'At all?' I inquired, walking slightly faster than human pace to catch up with my brother. No one noticed.

'No, not at all.' Edward said quickly, turning the corner to the car park swiftly, too swiftly. A group of girls leaning against the cold brick wall ten meters away from us saw Edward's unnatural pace and were now blinking madly, trying to clear their heads.

'Perhaps we should stop by her house-'

'I already did at lunch, she's not home. Charlie said she left for school at usual time so I acted like nothing was wrong.' Edward spoke so fast that if I were human all I would see was the blur of his lips moving. Edward opened his car door and started the engine, waiting impatiently for me to get in the car. Once we were on the road, Edward seemed more relaxed. In fact, if we weren't driving at one hundred and thirty miles per hour on a main road I'd think he was fine. Suddenly, something clicked.

'Edward, you don't think this has anything to do with Emmett's behavior lately, do you?' I asked quietly, not wanting to anger Edward.

The tires screeched in protest as the car went from one hundred and thirty miles per hour to none.

'Emmett.' Edward breathed, and suddenly we were moving at one hundred and thirty miles again towards home, I could hear Edward's chest growling furiously. I turned on the radio slyly.

* * *

'EMMETT! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!' Edward roared, I ran in front of Edward before he reached the garage door and span around to face him, halting Edward in his tracks which were sure to go through the door. 'Jasper, move.'

'No.' I said stupidly, Edward's eyes turned red and he requested my removal from the door again, in a less than friendly way. 'No' I repeated, 'Edward, you don't know that Emmett has anything to do with Bella not being at school to-' I was cut off as Bella's distinct huff of impatience was heard from within the garage. Edward didn't ask this time. He threw me to the side so I tackled him onto the grass. 'Edward! Th-this doesn't mean a-anything!' I tried.

'Get off of m-me!' Edward hissed and pushed me aside, so I took hold of his legs like a child in 'Toys 'R Us' would hold onto his mother who declined his request for the new Batman figurine.

'Edward! You need to calm down!' Edward tripped over my arms but continued to drag the both of us back towards the garage door.

'I just want to talk to Emmett.' Edward stopped struggling and stood up strongly, kicking me away. He then proceeded to the garage door and knocked loudly. I propped myself up on my elbows and huffed angrily.

'Who is it?' Emmett called curiously.

'Edward Anthony Cullen.' Edward hissed. A loud crash was heard and the sound of banging metal echoed through the floor, I could feel it vibrating beneath me.

'Sorry, there's no one here by that name!' Emmett replied, I stood up to stand next to Edward.

'Emmett, it's Jasper and Edward. Can you just open the door please?' I called hopefully.

'No! Not right now sorry!' Was my answer.

'Emmett-' I began, but was cut off.

'Emmett! Bella wasn't at school today! Where is she?' Edward growled.

'No idea!'

'I CAN SMELL HER, SHE'S IN THE GARAGE WITH YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR!'

'_Damn it_' Bella cursed from within the garage. Edward looked as though he were about to rip the door down, before he heard Bella. Now he looked confused, I could sense it too.

'Bella?' Edward called.

'Oh, hi Edward!' Bella replied quietly.

'What's going on? Why weren't you at school? Are you alright?' Edward asked, I could sense worry within him and embarrassment within Bella.

'Everything's fine! Emmett and I are just working on a school project, that's all.' Bella lied. I could tell she was lying, I sensed her heartbeat quicken and heard her breath stutter rapidly. Edward seemed to catch the lie too. There was a new emotion swirling in Edward and it took me a moment to figure out what it was. 

_Betrayal_.

* * *

**Hmm... don't be too quick to jump to conclusions ;)  
**

**This chapter should be longer but I have homework!**

**I realise I'm a terrible updater, but before you get upset, I've created the ending to this story and you'll have it soon :)**

**Emmi x

* * *

  
**


	4. Prevention

**Apologies on the slow update...**

**Hope it's worth the wait for you :)  
**

* * *

I watched my brother tremble silently in front of the garage door. The clashing of metal subsided so that the only noise audible even for the vampires present was the fast-beating heart that belonged to Bella Swan. I began to search for possible silence breakers in my mind.

_'I'm sure she's only lying because she became an over-night pathological liar...' _

_'Maybe she joined the circus and Emmett is helping her become an acrobat...?' _

_'I'm pretty sure the clashing metals were symbols from an orchestra, Bella has quite a hidden talent there...!' _

_'So Edward, did you watch the game on Friday...?'_

_'Here's a fun fact for you! Did you know that mosquitoes have teeth...!?'_

Perhaps I should begin thinking of a silence breaker that won't have me ripped in half.

'Edward, I-'

'Bella, you have no classes with Emmett at school.' Edward pointed out, more hurt that angry.

Silence swarmed again as Bella's heart rate picked up. I could feel venom burning my mouth as my body responded instinctively to Bella's heart. I quickly swallowed the venom and winced at the pain it gave me. Edward seemed to notice.

'Get out of here, Jasper.' Edward commanded without taking his eyes off of the garage door.

'I'm fine.' I lied, swallowing another mouthful of venom.

'It's for gym class! Emmett's helping me become more fit and lighter on my feet so I won't hurt people when I play badminton!' Bella blurted out, her heart, if possible, picked up more speed.

'_I_ could have helped you, Bella.' Edward retorted, not believing the human's story even slightly.

'Well, I _am_ the strong one, Edward!' Emmett pointed out, striking a nerve. I saw Edward reach out to destroy the door, but he retracted his arm as he came to his senses.

'And _I_ am the fast one.'

Edward had had enough. I could see his strong form crumbling in front of my eyes but I said nothing. It seemed to me as though all Edward needed now was a reason for why he was crumbling. He seemed certain that he knew the reason for Bella and Emmett's secrecy, he just needed to know why.

'Don't take this personally-' Bella began, but was cut off.

'How can I not?' Edward barked.

'We're just... exercising!' Bella insisted, I heard Emmett chuckle quietly. Edward almost snapped.

'With pieces of metal? In a garage?' Edward's voice began to break.

'_Just tell him, Bella. He won't judge you_.' Emmett whispered, his voice barely audible.

'_I can't! This entire thing is embarrassing enough!_' Bella replied.

'_He'll be cool with it, trust me._'

I had a feeling Edward wasn't 'cool' with it at all. This was it, Edward was either about to run as fast as he could towards the forest or break the door down. I needed to find a way to prevent either from happening, now.

'Edward, lets just go inside-'

A growl was my response. I was ready to try again a few seconds later when-

'Jasper! I need to speak to you!' I span around, following my wife's voice. Alice was running towards us from the front porch, she was anxious and frightened.

'Alice, what's happened?' I demanded, scanning my wife's tiny frame for injury. She seemed fine, it must have been a vision that upset her. 'What did you see?'

'Come with me,' she said, 'And tell Edward to stay away from the door until we get back.' Alice turned towards the forest and broke into a run, disappearing into the trees before a second had passed since she had spoken.

'Edward, don't move, I'll be right back. Don't touch the door.' I rushed my sentences knowing Edward would understand them, before following Alice into the trees.

I couldn't see Alice so I picked up her scent. Within a second I caught up to her, she was standing in the middle of a small clearing waiting for me.

Alice didn't wait for me to question her behavior.

'I just had a vision that Bella is going to die today. Edward is going to kill her, very soon.' I froze, my need for more information was the only thing keeping me still. If Alice had given me the full story, I would have already been standing between my would-be-killer brother and the biggest mistake he would ever make.

* * *

If I were human, I know that my heart would have stopped beating.

If I were mortal, my last breath would have taken place not a second after I had heard her sigh from within the garage.

If she was ever mine, she can't be now.

_But she was never mine._

I felt my immortal instincts take over as I heard my brother laughing with Bella. My own voice began to test me.

_I need revenge, he is taking what is mine!_

No.

I couldn't let the beast inside me take over. Not now. Not while Bella is separated from me only by a wooden door.

_I don't care, they both betrayed me. I cannot be responsible for what I do by instinct._

Yes I can. I must be.

I felt myself slipping, my vision was intensifying. How am I letting this happen?

_Bella...

* * *

_'Armour...?' I asked, unsure if I had heard Alice correctly.

'Focus, Jasper. We need to find a way to pull Edward away from the door before he kills her!' Alice cried, her tearless face pleading with me.

'Why can't I just pull him away?'

'Because Edward feels as though he's been betrayed, Jasper! If you attack him he'll respond instinctively, he could hurt you or himself! Not to mention everyone within the area!'

'Okay, so I'll just tell him about your vision!' I realized the flaw in my new plan before Alice pointed it out.

'There's no time. Even if time were available to tell Edward everything, he isn't in his right mind.'

I was out of ideas.

Alice's face lost all emotion as her eyes glazed over.

'Jasper.' She breathed, 'It's too late. Edward's going to lose it... he's not himself anymore... our only hope is to get Bella away from the door, now!'

And Alice was gone. Before I could follow I heard a scream-

'EMMETT, GRAB BELLA AND RUN!'

* * *

**Oh how I love cliffhangers... don't you?**

**Sorry about the slow update!**

**One chapter to go, and don't worry, it's already written. I'm just tweaking it :)**

**What did you think?**

**Are you on the edge of your seat, are you rolling your eyes or are you somewhere in between?**


End file.
